


Good Directions and Turnip Greens

by Britt1975



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 2017, And a wife, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Clint Barton's Farm, Cunnilingus, Darcyland April Fool's Smut Challenge, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Honey, It's a little late, Not even remotely canon compliant, Outdoor Sex, Rain, Ridiculous Euphemisms for Genitalia, Smut, if you don't know Clint has a farm, sorry 'bout that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britt1975/pseuds/Britt1975
Summary: My contribution to the 2017 April Fool's Smut Challenge.  Day One - Crazy Euphemisms.  It's a little late.The one where Darcy thinks that fresh air, hard work, and abundant food put the sparkle back in Bucky's eyes.  Steve is absolutely certain that it's the sinfully short cutoffs and cowboy boots Darcy's been wearing around the farm.





	Good Directions and Turnip Greens

**Author's Note:**

> All hail to Dresupi for creating this challenge in the first place and then wrangling my commas and tense failures two years later. She's the actual best! I promptly made more changes when she got it back to me though, so any errors are mine.

Darcy idly twirls a lock of her hair and eyes the thunderheads moving in from the west. The sooner the rain gets here the sooner she can head back up the long drive to the farm. Usually, her sister is the one who takes care of the roadside stand that Clint built a few years ago, but Nathaniel had a rough night last night and Laura needed her sleep, so Darcy volunteered to help out. The stand mainly features honey from the hives Laura has been cultivating for years, but sometimes they sell excess yield from the farm. Right now that means Darcy is keeping her eye on honeypots and turnip greens.

She hears the rumble before she sees the source, but she doesn’t confuse the sound for the thunder she’s been listening out for. She knows that Steve and Bucky were planning on leaving today, and she sighs heavily, recognizing the sound of their motorcycles coming up the drive from the farm. She won’t deny that her wish for the thunderheads to move faster hadn’t partially been in the hopes that it would delay their departure.

The two men showed up a month ago, needing a soft spot to land while Bucky reacclimated to life outside of a cryo-tube. He was trigger-free thanks to the state-of-the-art Wakandan medical treatment, but he was still a little under-socialized. Steve thought a slow re-introduction to society in sleepy middle-America was the best course of action, and the Bartons were happy to open their house to the men. A house that was already a little crowded due to the extra family-member in the shape of Laura’s sister, Darcy.

Darcy had come to stay following the birth of little Nate- and then she just never left. There was always stuff that needed doing around the farm, and with Jane off adventuring around the Nine Realms, Darcy kept putting off her return to New York. Then the anachronism twins showed up, giving her all the more reason to stay. If James Buchanan Barnes was in need of socialization, who was she to turn away a decorated war hero?

He hadn’t said much the first few weeks, seemingly happy to help out however he could, going in the direction he was pointed, responding to questions with a quiet “Yes, Ma’am” or “No, Ma’am,” and a shy half smile that melted Darcy’s heart. Darcy thought maybe it was all the fresh air, hard work, and abundant food, but suddenly the old Bucky Barnes began to show through; those flirty eyes combined with sly smirks melted something else altogether. Steve would tell you it was the sinfully short cutoffs and cowboy boots Darcy wore when she came to fetch them for lunch one day.

But now Steve and Bucky are heading back to New York while she stays at the farm for at least another month. To her disappointment, things haven’t progressed any further than some suggestive flirting and purposeful brushing against each other in the narrow hallways. Darcy is pretty grumpy that it seems like it's going to stay that way.

Sitting on the counter of the glorified shed, she raises a hand and waves when their bikes roll into view and slow to a stop on the road. Gesturing to the sky Darcy asks, “I guess you’re not going to let a little weather deter you from getting on the road today?”

Steve glances up and grimaces, but Bucky doesn’t take his eyes off of her. “Tryin’ to get us to stay a little longer, Doll?”

Darcy smiles, her brain trying to tie together a flirty quip about getting wet for the wrong reasons when Steve interrupts her very important train of thought.

“Seems to be moving pretty slow, Darce. I think we can stay ahead of it until we stop for the night.”

With a shrug and a smile, Darcy waves her hand at the pots and baskets next to her. “Sure you guys don’t want to take something with you? I don’t imagine that the turnip greens would be much of an incentive, but maybe the honey would sweeten Tony up?”

Bucky snorts and rolls his eyes, “’s gonna take more than all the honey you got there to make that man like me.”

“I told you, Buck, Stark’s got his head on straight now. He’s the one who reached out to us, remember?”

Bucky’s head-tilt and shrug clearly convey that he’s not convinced, but is willing to go along with Steve. He knows that the divided team has really taken a toll on his friend, and he’s ready to put the work in to prove to Stark that he’s shaken loose from Hydra’s brainwashed assassin that killed Howard and Maria.

“So, Darcy,” Steve continues, “I guess we’ll be seeing you back at the facility soon?”

“Probably,” she shrugs and pulls her gaze away from Bucky to smile at Steve. “Jane is supposed to be back next month; I’ll need to be there before her to get the lab out of mothball status so it’s ready to go when she rolls up with a metric fuck ton of new theories to test.”

“Metric fuck ton?” Steve drawls, “is that a scientific term of measurement?”

“You know it, Cap!” Darcy answers, complete with finger guns that make both men laugh.

“Well, I guess we better get goin’ if we have any hope of beating that storm.” Steve says, “Since we came in on the Quinjet, do you mind pointing us in the direction of the interstate?”

“No problem,” Darcy points toward the incoming storm. “Stay on this road ‘til you get to the caution light, you’ll see a little country store with one of those big old metal Coca-Cola signs. Turn left there and it will take you right out to the interstate.”

Steve nods at her and shoots a significant glance at Bucky. “We’ll have dinner when you get back. Right, Buck?”

Darcy fights a shiver when Bucky rolls his bottom lip between his teeth. “Sure, Stevie,” His heated gaze rakes over her. “Be happy to have little Darcy for dinner.”

She wants to laugh it off, but the promise in his voice and the open desire in his eyes makes her sag back on the counter weakly, barely noticing Steve’s facepalm and muttered, “C’mon asshole, we gotta go,” as he kickstarts his bike. “Bye, Darcy!” he calls as he pulls out of the drive.

Bucky doesn’t take his eyes off of her as he starts his own bike, tilting his chin in her direction. “Be seein’ ya, Dollface.”

Recovering herself somewhat, Darcy tosses him a little salute. “Not if I see you first, Sarge.”

Shaking his head, Bucky huffs out a laugh and flashes her a grin as he guns his bike down the road after Steve.

“Not if I see you first?” Darcy knocks her head back against the crosspost behind her. “Dude basically tells you, in front of his best friend—Captain America, by the way—that he’d be happy to go down on you the next time he sees you, and you come back with ‘not if I see you first’?” She sing-songs the last bit in a high pitched childish tone. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

Darcy continues to berate herself for the next several minutes, keeping an eye on the ever darkening sky while she starts preparing to close up the shed for the day. The air temperature was dropping and she has just locked away the last of the honey when she feels the first few raindrops blow in on a gust of wind.

“Goddammit.” Darcy grumbles, stomping out of the side door of the shed. She’s reaching up to lower the awning that protects the shed’s interior when she hears a familiar rumble. Peering down the road, she wonders if her eyes are playing tricks on her when she spots Bucky tearing up the road towards her on his motorcycle, staying just ahead of the sheets of rain behind him. His bike is still in the process of stopping when he dismounts and stalks towards her, backing her up against the counter while rain starts lashing around them, instantly soaking them to the skin.

Darcy’s breath comes fast and hard at the fierce look of determination in his eyes. “Did you get lost?” her voice is breathy to her own ears, “or did you change your mind about the honey?”

He growls low in his throat, bending his knees and wrapping his hands around her rain-slicked thighs to boost her up to sit on the counter. He slides his flesh hand behind the wet fall of her hair to cup the back of her neck and leans in to drag his nose from her throat to her ear. “The only honeypot I’m interested in,” his metal hand grips her hip and pulls her forward until he’s grinding into her, “is the one rubbing up on my honeystick.”

Darcy hooks her ankles behind his thighs, giving a slow roll of her hips as she slides her hands up the front of his chest. “That was truly… ” she groans, feeling the hard length of him rubbing against her, “... the worst line I have ever heard.” Her hands slide into Bucky’s hair and tug lightly, pulling him back to look at her.

His eyes are still dark and determined, but a sheepish smile flits across his face. “Seemed appropriate.” He darts his tongue out to moisten his lush, pouty lips and she bites back a whimper. “Darcy, I gotta kiss you now, okay?”  
“Yeah,” she breathes out, her words muffled by the rain pounding into the awning above them. “I’m good with that.”

For all of his intensity, his kiss starts softer than she expects. He lowers his head and rubs his lips gently against hers, mapping the shape and texture of her mouth, while his hands come up to cradle her face. “So beautiful,” he whispers, “so good for me.” His thumb skates over her lower lip, tugging it down and sucking it into his mouth before lightly biting down. Darcy gasps at the bright flash of pleasurepain and Bucky deepens the kiss, sweeping his tongue into her mouth and threading his hands into her hair to tilt her head back as he licks and sucks at her lips and tongue.

Darcy meets him stroke for stroke, nipping at the pouty bottom lip that’s been driving her crazy for weeks now. She tangles her hands into his hair and wraps her legs tighter around his hips– aching to get closer to him as curtains of rain beat down around them.

His hands are everywhere on her body; skimming down her sides, gripping her hips, teasing the bare flesh of her thighs—fingertips dancing just past the hem of her shorts. His breath is coming in harsh, sharp pants as he pulls away from her lips to mouth his way down her jaw and the tender skin of her throat before licking a hot stripe across the cleavage peeking out from her tank top.

Arching into the sensation, Darcy clutches the back of his head with one hand to hold his mouth against her, making encouraging noises in the back of her throat while she draws his right hand up from her thigh to mold over her breast. “Please, Bucky,” she moans on a broken breath.

She can feel him hesitate for a moment, and then with a growl, his mouth turns savage, nipping and sucking at the tops of her breasts in a way that she knows will leave marks, but she just can’t be bothered to care about. He pushes her plaid overshirt off her shoulders and yanks down the straps of her tank top and her bra to expose her bare breasts to the rough touch of his hands. He cups and lifts them to his mouth and his touch gentles turns reverent. He covers her breasts with soft, sucking kisses—but avoids her pebbled nipples. Darcy arches further back and clutches her fingers in his hair to try and guide his mouth when she wants it; she can feel his lips turn up into a smile as he changes to teasing licks and tender nips with his teeth, still resisting her pull.

“James Buchanan Barnes,” Darcy growls, “stop teasing me.”

Bucky pushes her breasts up and together, lightly brushing his thumbs just past the sides of her areolas. “So fuckin’ gorgeous, Darce.” He lifts his eyes and keeps his gaze locked on hers as he dips his head to suck both her nipples into his mouth with a long, hot pull.

Darcy drops her head back with a sharp cry of his name, hitching her hips in frantic thrusts against the hard ridge of his erection nestled between her thighs. Liquid lightning shoots through her body, electrifying every nerve ending between her nipples—with the slow pull of his mouth—to her cunt—with the rough grind of his cock against her clit. The soft edge of arousal that she’s ridden for the last two weeks ignites like a firebomb, exploding into a conflagration of need.

The hard sucks gentle to soft flicks of his tongue, and Darcy meets his eyes and shivers at the dark desire shining back at her. “Tell me to stop.” His voice is raw and broken, barely audible over the pounding rain. “Tell me to stop, or I’m going to take you right here.” His left hand slips between them to toy with the button of her shorts.

Sliding her hands down his chest, Darcy darts her fingers under the hem of his shirt, skating over the deep ridges of his abdomen. “Don’t stop.”

With a growl Bucky yanks at the fastening of her shorts with one hand, while reaching back with the other to pull his shirt off over his head. He slaps his discarded shirt on the counter and lifts her with one arm, shifting her over as he finishes dragging her shorts and panties down her legs. “Wouldn’t want that cute little ass of yours getting any splinters.” He sets her down on his shirt and drags her to the edge of the counter, nudging her knees wide and gazing at the sweet pink flesh between her thighs.

Darcy might have been embarrassed at the way he was staring if she wasn’t so entranced with her own view. It’s not as though she hadn’t seen him shirtless already, even wet and shirtless. He’d been working on the farm for a month – there were plenty of times she’d seen him pull off his shirt and hose himself down in the yard, and she’d thought it didn’t get any hotter than that. She was wrong. This is different. It’s different when she can feel the heat of his skin, track the water drops chasing over the sculpted muscles of his torso—when she knows that he wants her every bit as much as she wants him.

Bucky slides his hands up her thighs and parts her folds with his thumbs, he brushes one lightly past her clit and just barely dips the other into the glistening slick of her opening.

With a moan Darcy shifts her hips up, trying to increase the pressure at both points of contact.

His tongue darts out to wet his lips and he flicks his eyes back up to hers. “Can I taste you?” His thumb dips deeper into her before he withdraws it and raises his hand to his mouth. He gives a low guttural groan as he sucks the taste of her from his skin. “I’ve been hard for weeks, thinkin’ of how sweet your little pussy would taste, how you’d feel coming apart on my tongue.”

Helpless to do anything other than nod her head, a whine breaks from her throat as Darcy shifts her weight back on to her hands and lifts her hips, pushing to the edge of the counter. “Yes, please, taste me, touch me, fuck me. I want it all, I want everything you’ll give me.”

Bucky drops to his knees and Darcy parts her thighs to accommodate the broad width of his shoulders. He nips at the soft skin just above her knee, licking and sucking until his hot breath is skating just past where she wants him the most. His voice is barely a murmur, only just loud enough to hear over the rain. “It’s all yours, Doll, everything I am is yours.”

Like his kiss, the first touch of his tongue is gentler than she expects, exploratory as he learns the taste and feel of her— letting her whimpers and moans, the subtle shifts of her hips and the light touch of her fingers in his hair guide his movements. His nose nudges against her clit as he slides his tongue in the sweet wet heat of her pussy, her juices slicking his lips as he moans and alternates sucking at her folds and her clit. He wedges his shoulders under her thighs, opening her up and sliding his hands back to cup her ass and pull her impossibly closer to his mouth. “Darcy, Doll, you’re so wet, your hot little pussy tastes so good.”

Her fingers tighten in his hair and she thrusts her hips forward, his stubble rasping on her thighs an erotic contrast to his soft lips on her pussy, “Oh god, ‘m so close, Bucky, so close.” Her voice breaks on a gasp as he gives a hard suck to her clit. “Unnnnngh, just need… a little more.”

“What do you need?” He licks down to her opening again, teasing her with the tip of his tongue. “I wanna hear you scream my name, wanna make you come all over my face.” His hands flex against the plump skin of her ass. “Tell me how to make you feel good.”

Her hips are restless, she can feel her pussy clenching down on nothing and she aches for him to fill her. She shifts her right leg off his shoulder, reaches for his metal hand and pulls it to her mouth—holding his gaze she sucks his middle finger with slow, pulsing pulls before letting it pop free, “Your fingers, fuck me with your fingers.”

A filthy smile spreads across his lips, still slick and glistening with her; she shudders at the look of intent in his eyes, the blue all but blown out by pure lust. “These fingers, Doll?” He flicks his metal fingers with his thumb, a snick of metal on metal pings in her ears. “You want me to fuck you with this hand?”

Darcy nods, biting her bottom lip and shifting her hips towards him again, digging her left heel into his back to urge him on.

He slides his palm up the inside of her thigh, barely brushing his fingers against her before he teases her opening with his middle finger. “You had me fooled, Darcy.” He slides in a little further, curling to brush against smooth, tight flesh. “I thought you were a good girl.” He pushes in a little more and flicks his thumb over her clit, her walls pulsing around him like her mouth had. “But you’re not a good girl, are you, Doll?” He pulls his finger out and pushes back in with two, twisting his wrist to drag against the tender flesh inside her.

The dark rasp of his voice drips with sex and sends a primal surge of need shooting through her. With a sharp gasp, Darcy arches her back and clenches her hand in his hair, pulling his mouth back to her clit. “I’ll be good, Bucky, so good for you,” her words stutter in pitch and volume, rising like her hips to meet the thrust of his fingers.“ Just please, please make me come.”

Bucky chuckles darkly against wet, musky flesh. “You may not be a good girl, Darcy, but you sure do beg so pretty.” He seals his lips over her clit, alternating hard sucks with soft flicks of his tongue. He twists and thrusts his fingers with the rhythm of his mouth, dragging lightly over the spongy place that makes her breath hitch with every touch.

Darcy begs harder, moaning his name and pleading for release as waves of heat flush her skin, her body singing with pleasure as he brings her to the edge of breathless wonder and leaves her teetering there for a moment that seems to stretch out forever...

“Come for me, Darcy.”

...before he finally pulls her over into a pleasure so exquisite it dulls every sense except for touch. Her back bows and she clamps her thighs around his shoulders, screaming his name into the rain-soaked sky.

Bucky gentles his hold and eases her down with soft kisses and gentles licks to her swollen, tender clit. She whimpers a little and her legs drop away from him on a sigh. He climbs to his feet and slides his hands up her back, peppering her with nips and kisses. He releases the catch on her bra and pulls it off of her with her tank top, leaving her totally bare to his heated gaze.

“You’re so beautiful,” He kisses the top of her breast, the curve of her shoulder, her pounding pulse point. “it takes my breath away.” He brushes his mouth against the sensitive spot under her ear then tugs on her lobe with his teeth.

Darcy wraps her arms around his shoulders and buries her face against his shoulder, taking a deep breath. She smells metal and skin and rain and sweat. It’s intoxicating. The hard press of his muscles against the soft curves of her breasts makes her want to rub against him. The coarse denim on his hips against the soft skin of her thighs makes her ache for something more than his fingers. “You take my breath away, literally.” She pulls him into a kiss and smiles against his lips, reaching down to flick open the button fly of his jeans.

“We don’t gotta do that, Doll,” Bucky pulls away slightly. “I didn’t come back here for that. I just didn’t want to wait a month to kiss you.”

With a wicked grin, Darcy tugs him back to her with his belt-loops. “Well, that was some kinda goodbye kiss there, Sergeant Barnes.” She flicks open another button. “But it seems like you’ve gotten a crazy idea in your head,” another button pops free. “so I think I need to show you what a good girl I can be for you.”

Bucky’s breath stutters and he groans as she flicks open the last button and pushes down his jeans, reaching for his cock, flushed and hard, curving up and weeping for her attention. “You’re gonna kill me, Sweetheart.” Her hands are soft as she strokes him with just the right amount of pressure, sweeping her thumb over the tip and spreading out the moisture there. “I was wrong, you’re a very good girl.” Bucky’s hips roll forward, pushing a little harder against her grip.

“Oh, I think I need to work a little harder than that.” Darcy wraps her legs around his hips and pulls him closer to her until she can brush the head of his cock against her pussy. “Maybe you want to give me a little test.” She grins at him and tightens her legs a little more, his cock just breaching her.

“Maybe I will.” Bucky reaches for her hips and tugs her forward, inarticulate sounds of pleasure tumbling from his lips as he slides fully into her wet heat, her walls still pulsing with little aftershocks from her last orgasm. “God damn, you feel so good; you’re so tight, so wet, so warm.”

He freezes for a moment, seeming to hold his breath; she shifts, clenching around him and his fingers dig into her hips, holding her still. She wonders what it says about her that her blood heats as she considers all the ways she’s going to be bruised tomorrow, thrills at finding all the places on her body that have been marked by him?

“Fu-fuck,” he stutters on a broken grunt. “You gotta give me a second, Doll.” He drops his head and brushes his mouth on the sweet spot where her neck curves into her shoulder, almost panting against her skin. “I’m tryin’ not to blow my load on the first stroke.” His thumbs rub tiny circles on her hip bones and he whispers into her ear, “You gonna be good for me?”

“I want to be so good for you,” Darcy replies softly, sliding her hands up into his hair, pulling his head back so she can look into his eyes. “Want you to fuck me, want you to feel so good,” she gasps as he rolls his hips into hers, slow sinuous motion grinding his pelvic bone right on her clit, “want you to come inside me, fill me up.”

“Can you come again, Doll?” Bucky pulls back and thrusts hard into her before rolling his hips again. “I wanna feel you come all over my cock.” He thrusts and rolls again, building a rhythm that has Darcy chasing another orgasm. “Can you be a good girl and come for me?” He slides his flesh hand to where they’re joined, pressing his thumb against the side of her clit and he feels her walls ripple around him.

“Yes... yes!” Her toes curl against his ass as she feels the pleasure rise again. “Bucky… oh god… oh fuck! You feel so fucking good inside me!” Darcy clings to his shoulders when the friction of his cock in her pussy, his thumb on her clit, and his chest against her nipples narrows down to a solid point of bliss as she comes around him, muffling her shout against his chest.

Bucky growls, feeling her tight channel squeezing him as she comes again; he thrusts hard, driving into her, chasing his own release. “You are such a good girl.” He thrusts again. “The best girl.” A final thrust seems to almost bring him to his knees as he spends himself inside of her, holding her tight against his body, rocking slightly into the cradle of her thighs with short pulses of his hips. His lips find hers, licking into her mouth and kissing her with a need that feels frantic—possessive—before he drops his forehead to rest against hers. “ _My_ best girl.”

“Your best girl, huh?” Darcy reaches up to brush his hair out of his eyes. “That’s kind of serious, isn’t it, for an old fashioned guy like you.” Darcy tries to joke, but her heart is in her throat a little.

“It don’t have to be,” Bucky says, running his hand up and down her back. “It ain’t gotta be anything more than this.” He thrusts his hip s forward again, with a sly grin that doesn’t quite meet his eyes.

“What if I want it to be?” Darcy takes the leap, with her heart all the way in her throat.

“Then I already told you, Darcy, “ He leans down and captures her mouth for a deep, drugging kiss before whispering against her lips. “Everything I am, is yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this in early March of 2017 and then had a traumatic event happen in my life on 3/17/17. I abandoned the story mid sentence and took a lengthy break from fandom in general. Over the next year I couldn't even think at this without having anxiety and reliving that day. But in the last few weeks, as I saw the notices for this year's challenge pop up, I started thinking about finishing it. To my surprise, when I opened the document, I just remembered being so excited to participate in the challenge, and felt happy to be writing again. So here it is... two years and ten days late.
> 
> I'm on the tumblr @ [noquirkyurl](https://noquirkyurl.tumblr.com/) if you're into that kind of thing.


End file.
